Mirando Adelante
by Nyaar
Summary: 6 meses tras la caída de Xanatos al Lado Oscuro, el Consejo obliga a QuiGon a meditar en el Templo, preocupados como están por lo cambiado que demuestra estar... Podrán Tahl y Yoda ayudarle?


Coruscant.

La capital de la República Galáctica bullía de actividad incansable a cualquier hora. Sus miles de millones de habitantes eran pequeñas motas en movimiento en el paisaje industrial del planeta, bien por sus múltiples niveles de calle o por sus imposibles aeropistas. Millones de aerocoches circulaban en varios niveles a velocidad frenética, y despegaban y aterrizaban miles de naves espaciales en ruta por la galaxia.

Una de esas naves anónimas que acababa de entrar en la atmósfera se había posado sobre una de las plataformas del Templo Jedi hacía escaso tiempo. Era una lanzadera no excesivamente rápida ni moderna que parecía acabar de llegar de la guerra y que desde luego había visto mejores días. Tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido alcanzada por turbolásers, puesto que la pintura estaba requemada a pesar que la nave tenía escudos, y donde debía llevar un cañón láser había un amasijo de chapa y componentes fundidos.

El Maestro que se encargaba de las reparaciones de los vehículos del Templo pidió paciencia a la Fuerza. Era la tercera vez que arreglaba la nave del Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn en seis meses.

Jinn había vuelto solo, tal y como se había marchado, y solo de nuevo se volvería a marchar en cuanto le asignaran otra misión.

En la Cámara del Consejo, donde todos los asientos estaban ya ocupados en espera de la vista, brillaba con fuerza el sol que caía sobre la ciudad y calentaba los cuerpos de los silenciosos Consulares Jedi.

Callados, y la mayoría con los brazos cruzados sobre el regazo, todos pensaban no en el informe que les presentarían a continuación, sino en una reunión que tuvieron anteriormente para tratar sus preocupaciones sobre el Maestro Jinn.

Ninguno ponía en duda su capacidad para salir airoso de sus misiones, puesto que el Caballero siempre era capaz de sacarlas adelante, ni tampoco su dedicación hacia el código Jedi. Lo que les preocupaba era él, simple y llanamente.

Las dos últimas misiones las había elegido personalmente. Donde más problemas había, allí había marchado sin apenas parar por el Templo. No descansaba, y apenas hablaba con nadie, y todos estaban convencidos de que aquél regreso al Templo iba a ser igual.

Cerrado e inaccesible, Qui-Gon les daría su informe y les pediría otra misión para marcharse a los dos o tres días estándar.

El Consejo sabía que la mayoría de los Maestros no se tomaban bien la pérdida de sus aprendices, que tardaban un tiempo en recuperarse, pero hacía tiempo que ninguno parecía tan descorazonado como Jinn.

Claro que, bien era cierto que en la mayoría de los casos el Padawan no había vuelto su sable en contra de su Maestro.

La puerta de la Cámara se abrió para dar paso a Qui-Gon, quien entró más despacio de lo que era habitual en él. Su ropa estaba limpia aunque se notaba que había sufrido en su viaje, y tenía la barba descuidada; a pesar de que el Consejo no necesitaba su informe de inmediato, él se había empeñado en darlo nada más llegar.

_Cabezota como su Maestro_, pensó Sifo-Dyas. De todos los Maestros del Consejo, posiblemente el fuera uno de los que mejor le conocían, puesto que era amigo de su Maestro Dooku desde hacía años.

- Nos alegramos de verte, Qui-Gon. ¿Has tenido un buen viaje de regreso? – Le preguntó el maestro Oppo Rancisis agitando levemente una de sus manos en forma de zarcillo.

- Sí… aunque me gustaría montarle un cañón nuevo a mi nave; los piratas destrozaron el que tenía – Le contestó con gesto que podía parecer un encogimiento de hombros.

- Resuelto el dilema entre los planetas gemelos bien has, Maestro Qui-Gon – Reconoció Yoda asintiendo suavemente, las manos sujetando con suavidad el bastón que tenía sobre las piernas

- Como siempre – Añadió Adi Gallia, aunque su gesto era la perfecta imagen de la compostura y seriedad.

Entrando en detalle cada vez que alguno se lo requería, Qui-Gon les explicó cómo había conseguido el acuerdo de paz entre ambos mundos antes de que se destruyeran unos a otros en una guerra sin fin.

- Peligroso ha sido, ¿uhmm? Superado has las dificultades, pero contento Yoda no te ve.

- El acuerdo de paz permitirá que el equilibrio entre ambos mundos no se rompa, así que la misión terminó felizmente a pesar de los problemas que os he relatado. Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo, Maestro Yoda.

Los ojos verdes de Yoda centellearon y Qui-Gon se sintió traspasado por ellos, aunque no hizo gesto alguno.

- Entonces descansar debes.

- Durante unas semanas, por lo menos – Continuó Sifo-Dyas siendo la voz del Consejo sobre la reunión que habían tenido sobre Qui-Gon días atrás.

El ceño se dibujó en la frente del Maestro Jinn inmediatamente. Tal y como todos habían supuesto, su medida no era bienvenida.

- No necesito tanto tiempo, Maestros. Estoy cansado del viaje, nada más. De hecho pienso ponerme en marcha en los próximos días… si me concedéis otra misión – Terminó intentando suavizar una frase que parecía demasiado prepotente.

Sabía que el Consejo acabaría preocupándose, pero Qui-Gon no quería estar en el Templo, no podía. Aún no.

- El Consejo cree que estás siendo demasiado impulsivo en tus actos – Le dijo Yarael Poof con su voz suave y el largo cuello ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado.

_Como si eso fuera una novedad_, pensó Qui-Gon haciendo un esfuerzo porque no se notara la frustración en su expresión.

- En estos seis meses te hemos visto trabajar sin descanso resolviendo conflictos en un tiempo excepcional… y temerario. Queremos que pases unos días en el Templo. Te vendrá bien pasear por la Sala de las Mil Fuentes y hablar con otros Maestros. De hecho te proponemos que medites con algunos de ellos.

- Con todos mis respetos, Maestros…

- No habrá más misiones relámpago, Jinn – Le cortó Sifo-Dyas, y todo en su persona fue inflexible. Sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en los desafiantes del que fuera padawan de su mejor amigo, y Jinn acabó aceptando sus órdenes con un suspiro disconforme.

Podía desafiarles, marcharse lejos, pero sólo empeoraría la situación. Y no tenía ánimo ni cuerpo para aguantar sus regaños durante horas, como les gustaba hacer.

- No te hemos despedido aún, Qui-Gon – La voz de Adi Gallia le detuvo cuando se había dado la vuelta para marcharse, de modo que se volvió a girar y se inclinó levemente como disculpa.

Le caía sudor por las sienes.

- El Consejo algo más quiere pedirte – dijo Yoda, si bien en la expresión del Maestro verde estaba pintado el disgusto. No estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del Consejo, pero no tenía poder para revocarla – A los torneos de los Iniciados, irás.

- ¿Qué? – un brillo furioso apareció en sus ojos, y miró a todo el Consejo, desafiante. El grado de indignación que sentía sólo era comparable al nudo en su estómago - De ninguna manera tomaré otro Padawan – Dijo tras usar todo su entrenamiento Jedi para controlar su lengua.

- El Consejo cree que será para tu bien… – Oppo Rancisis intentó suavizar la situación, pero todos sabían que Qui-Gon a veces distaba mucho de ser razonable. Y esa tenía todas las vistas de ser una de ellas, tal y como habían previsto en su reunión anterior.

- ¡El Consejo no sabe una --!

- ¡Maestro Jinn! – le cortó con voz tronante Sifo-Dyas antes de que pudiera terminar la frase – No voy a consentir esta falta de respeto. Cualquier Iniciado tiene mayor control sobre su ira que tú.

_Se nota que hace buenas migas con el Maestro Dooku… _Pensó Adi Gallia agitando suavemente la cabeza. Ella era amiga de Qui-Gon, y sabía que precisamente por su Maestro no aguantaba esos modales por muy Consejero que fuera el Jedi que los tuviera.

- Cálmate, por favor, Qui-Gon - le dijo la Maestra con suavidad – Comprende que no hemos tomado la decisión por hacerte daño, sino porque pensamos que será bueno para ti tener compañía.

- Con todos mis respetos, yo sé lo que es bueno para mí – Dijo entre dientes.

¡No quería otro padawan!

No quería volver a enseñar a nadie, nunca. No quería el compromiso ni la responsabilidad de tener de nuevo ese tipo de relación, ¡no quería tener que confiar así de nuevo en nadie!

No podía.

Xanatos había sido como un hijo para él, y al volverle la espalda, en su caída al Lado Oscuro arrastró con él las creencias de su Maestro, su confianza y su autoestima.

Las heridas que le hiciera habían curado, pero sus palabras de odio y desprecio aún las tenía clavadas, sus acusaciones de traición, todas las difamaciones creadas a partir de medias verdades y de su alma impulsiva y ardiente.

Después de años de servicio en el Templo, de superar la turbulenta relación con su estricto Maestro, habiendo enfrentado mil heridas y peligros en sus correrías por la galaxia… Qui-Gon Jinn tenía miedo, y no conseguía aplacarlo.

Y el miedo era el camino al Lado Oscuro, igual que la ira y que el amor que le había profesado a aquél muchacho de Telos, estaba cansado de oírselo a Yoda.

Estaba cansado de oír que se equivocaba y de que el Consejo nunca entendiera nada.

Sí, se había equivocado, y a nadie le pesaba más que a él. ¿Por qué no podían comprender que no quería volver a equivocarse, que no se atrevía a tener la posibilidad de arruinar la vida de otro niño?

- Seguro de eso, Yoda a veces no está. Controlarte debes, Qui-Gon Jinn, o al Maestro Sifo-Dyas la razón le daremos. La tozudez del Maestro Dooku no necesitas contigo.

- No tienes autoridad para cuestionar nuestras decisiones, Jinn. Creo que hemos discutido esto suficientes veces como para que una vez más esté de sobra – Casi gruñó Sifo-Dyas taladrándole con sus ojos oscuros.

La censura de los doce miembros de la Cámara era tan intensa que el Caballero se vio impelido a inclinarse ante ellos como disculpa por sus palabras. Una sombra de dolor cruzó su rostro al erguirse, y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el Consejo no lo hubiera notado.

Lo único que no necesitaba era darles más motivos para que le encerraran en el Templo durante más tiempo.

- ¿Quiere el Consejo algo más de mí? – Dijo intentando sonar tranquilo y fallando casi completamente. Le miraron con reproche, pero le dejaron ir, porque no tenía sentido seguir aquella discusión.

_Debería haber pensado que esto sucedería_, pensó el fornido Maestro andando lentamente por los pasillos de un hogar demasiado vacío para que le fuera cómodo estar. Iba de camino a la Sala de las Mil fuentes, con intención de intentar calmarse, pero tuvo que pararse bastante antes de llegar a su destino.

De estar tanto tiempo firme frente a los Maestros su tobillo derecho le estaba matando… y las contusiones en su torso no ayudaban mucho tampoco a su comodidad.

Se permitió una sonrisa irónica, puesto que los Consejeros tenían razón en una cosa; por mucho que pudiera soportar tenía que darle un descanso a su cuerpo, dejar que se curara.

_Pero puede hacerlo lejos del Templo_, pensó obcecado continuando su camino a pesar de las punzadas en sus heridas, haciendo un esfuerzo por no cojear.

Había sido torpe y despistado como un joven padawan, y eso le había costado la salud de su tobillo… lo cual había resultado minutos después en un salto demasiado corto. La viga de duracero que llevaba la grúa le encontró a medio camino del suelo y le arrastró con la cinética que traía hasta estrellarle contra la pared.

La Fuerza quiso que apenas le pasara nada, pero sus contusiones necesitaban más que unas vendas para curarse. Debería pasar por la enfermería, pero no quería comerse vivo al Sanador Jefe. Antes tenía que calmarse…

- ¡Qui-Gon! – Le llamó de pronto una voz de mujer, y él se volvió de golpe para ver a Tahl. El brillo intenso de su mirada y la sonrisa en sus labios mientras se le acercaba sirvieron parcialmente de bálsamo contra su malhumor.

- Me alegro de verte, ¿cuándo llegaste? – Le preguntó la mujer estrechando cálidamente su mano.

- Hace un par de días. No te había visto por aquí…

- Voy y vengo de la ciudad haciendo de recadera para el Consejo – dijo con malicia aunque sonriendo – Pero dime ¿qué es lo que te ocurre? Siento tu… perturbación a oleadas en la Fuerza.

- El Consejo me ha ordenado pasar dos semanas en el Templo – le dijo casi soplando. Ella iba a seguir preguntando cuando Jinn continuó – ¡¡Y quieren que vaya a ver los duelos entre Iniciados!

Su descontento dejó a Tahl casi perpleja, y de no haberse preocupado le hubiera comentado lo mucho que se estaba pareciendo a uno de los niños de Yoda. No recordaba haberle visto nunca con tan poco control sobre sus emociones. Acercó una de sus manos hasta él y la cerró sobre uno de sus grandes puños.

- Cálmate – le dijo con voz suave, preocupada – Ven, vamos a la Sala de las Mil Fuentes.

- No quiero meditar – Gruñó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Vamos, tengo que irme en un par de horas –tironeó de él, insistente – Si estás más centrado después y aún tengo tiempo practicaremos con el sable ¿Te parece eso mejor?

Qui-Gon sopló frotándose las sienes. Su amiga sólo quería ayudarle y él se estaba comportando como un idiota.

- De acuerdo…. – Suspiró. Tendría que doblar sus esfuerzos para que la mujer no se diera cuenta de sus heridas...

La Sala de las Mil Fuentes era un lugar adorable y tranquilo donde todos los Jedi pasaban gran parte de su tiempo de contemplación. El rumor de las fuentes entre la vegetación producía, por sí mismo, un efecto calmante a cualquiera que simplemente se dedicara a pasear.

Mientras pasaban por una de las pontadas hasta llegar al que siempre había sido su rincón favorito, varios caballeros y padawan les saludaron; después de tantos años conocían a casi todos los adultos por el nombre, e incluso habían entrenado alguna vez con ellos.

Tahl se sentó junto al Caballero en la posición del loto. Tenían tras ellos una gran cascada que batía el agua hasta dejarla espumosa, y estaban prácticamente ocultos tras unas preciosas plantas de flores exóticas.

- ¿Estás listo?

- ¿Vas a meditar conmigo? – El Maestro parecía escandalizado, y ella frunció el ceño sobre sus ojos verdosos.

- Es necesario si quiero ayudarte y si tú quieres, obviamente, que te ayuden. Claro que tal vez prefieras ir andando en el filo de un cuchillo y dándole la razón al Consejo.

- Tienes razón... Lo siento. Agradezco tu ayuda, Maestra Tahl – Bajó la cabeza en una burlona imitación de padawan y deseó poder colocarse en una posición en la que estuviera más cómodo.

Ella se sonrió victoriosa y cerró los ojos como había hecho él, centrándose en la Fuerza y olvidando todo lo demás.

El tipo de comunicación que iban a intentar no era normal entre Caballeros, pero se parecía bastante al lazo en la Fuerza que unía a Maestros y Padawan, sólo que debía haber una férrea voluntad por ambas partes de que se produjera.

La perturbación de la Fuerza alrededor de su amigo era como las ondas en un estanque al que se le ha arrojado una piedra. Tahl se concentró en ella hasta tocar la mente del otro Jedi. Sus barreras estaban firmes en su sitio, impidiéndole la entrada durante el largo rato que tardó Qui-Gon en calmarse lo suficiente.

_/ Confía en mí… / _Le indicó Tahl a través de la Fuerza con un murmullo suave. _/ Libera tu mente /_ La pulsación de la Fuerza era amable, y el Maestro se sentía impelido a dejarse arrastrar por ella. Con su guía consiguió alcanzar una tranquilidad que hacía meses no lograba.

Sintió la alegría de la mujer como una oleada brillante antes de que comenzara a retractarse de su mente para dejarle privacidad con sus pensamientos.

_/ No te vayas… / _ Pensó Jinn al instante. Después de tanto tiempo teniendo problemas, el haber conseguido encontrar su centro era una bendición que no habría conseguido sin su ayuda. Necesitaba esa paz, esa calma, a diario… no podía seguir con los sentimientos a flor de piel. Su comportamiento en el Consejo había sido desastroso, no le extrañaba que le hubieran reprendido.

Él lo hubiera hecho de estar en su situación.

Permitiría que Tahl meditara profundamente con él, aunque eso implicara dejarla ver aquellas imágenes que le atormentaban… pero si a alguien podía confiarle su alma sin reparos, era a ella. Ojala encontrara una forma de ayudarle…

_/ Aquí estoy / _ le dijo mandándole su calma a través de la Fuerza al sentir su inseguridad y ansiedad _/ Lo haremos juntos /_

Qui-Gon abrió su mente por completo a la Fuerza y pronto aparecieron para él todas aquellas imágenes sobre las que no había podido reflexionar; aquello que había dolido demasiado como para encararlo.

Cuando sus fuerzas flaquearon, Tahl le prestó su apoyo y le animó a continuar, y así poco a poco fue la Maestra comprendiendo el dolor de su amigo. Su alma se llenó de compasión por él, y le abrazó en la Fuerza hasta rodearle con su aura, queriendo mitigar su aflicción.

- Qui… ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó cuando el Maestro cerró de pronto su mente, poniéndole una de sus manos en su brazo. Con los ojos aún cerrados, el Jedi asintió lentamente. Hacía tanto tiempo que no compartía la Fuerza con alguien que al unirse Tahl con él se había dado cuenta de lo vacío que estaba… y no había podido aguantarlo.

- ¿Quieres que hablemos de ello? – Su voz era suave e irradiaba cariño y comprensión. Sabía que su amigo había dado un gran paso, pero sabía que aún le costaría bastante volver a ser el que era.

- …No. Ahora no. Gracias Tahl – Sus ojos azules estaban tristes, pero también llenos de cariño y agradecimiento.

Ella apretó su brazo suavemente.

- No hay por qué. Cuando quieras hablar búscame. ¿Aún quieres esa práctica de sable?

- Por supuesto…

La sala de entrenamiento estaba ocupada, como siempre, por padawan dando clases de sable mas algún caballero que les ayudaba y algunos Maestros y Padawan repasando sus movimientos y puliendo técnicas.

Qui-Gon no miró hacia ese lado a pesar de que Tahl saludó a muchos de ellos.

- ¿Preparado? – Preguntó encendiendo su sable azulado. Él correspondió activando el suyo, y pronto estuvieron enzarzados en la lucha.

Derecha, izquierda, fondo. Arriba, fondo, parada, izquierda. Los dos bailaban un compás parecido con diferentes estilos, pero era Tahl quien llevaba el ritmo del combate.

Poco a poco, el resto de la sala se volvió a mirarles puesto que Qui-Gon tenía fama de ser un gran espadachín y Tahl había ayudado a muchos niños con sus prácticas. Todos tenían su favorito, y los Maestros aprovechaban para señalar tácticas y errores a los Padawan, que siempre disfrutaban de una buena pelea.

Jinn trastabilló, y casi en el último momento bloqueó un ataque que sin duda habría puesto fin al combate. Tahl le regañó.

- Concéntrate Qui-Gon, o dejaré de luchar contra ti. Te recuerdo que no llevamos sables de práctica y no quiero tener que explicarle al Consejo por qué tienes clavado el mío. Podemos dejarlo, y cuando estés más centrado te prometo darte una buena serie de patadas en el trasero…

Qui-Gon gruñó en frustración por su incapacidad y rompió el bloqueo haciendo uso de su mayor fuerza física, esforzándose al máximo por apartar el dolor de su mente y luchar como si estuviera en perfecta forma. Si Tahl se enteraba de que estaba herido no quería saber la amonestación que le caería… y con razón. Pero igual que le había sentado bien la meditación también le sentaría bien una pequeña sesión de sparring.

Necesitaba dejar salir la tensión por algún lado.

Ante la fuerte embestida del Ataru de su amigo, Talh se encontró en serios problemas. Los brazos se le estaban entumeciendo de hacer fuerza cuando los sables entrechocaban fieramente, y en uno de sus ataques intentó utilizar la Fuerza para quitársele de encima o, al menos, frenarle.

- ¡Demasiado sencillo, Jinn! – Rió cuando le golpeó con la Fuerza, sorprendida de ser capaz de ver tan bien sus movimientos.

Diez metros fue derrapando Jinn e intentando frenarse haciendo fuerza con las piernas para no salir despedido, y al conseguirlo echó la rodilla derecha al suelo haciendo una mueca y apretando los dientes de dolor. Fuera lo que fuera que anduviera mal en su pierna, ahora estaba indudablemente mucho peor.

Tuvo que tragarse un gemido al intentar levantarse. Su tobillo ya no soportaba su peso. Ningún peso, de hecho.

La pelea había terminado.

- Tú ganas… - Dijo sentándose en el suelo con un suspiro, intentando concentrarse en algo que le alejara del dolor. Pronto encontró el tema perfecto; las Furias que se iban a desencadenar en cuestión de momentos.

- ¿Que te rindes? ¿¿Te encuentras bien? - Tahl parpadeó, burlona, y apagó su sable, pero al ver que Qui-Gon medio sonreía apurado sin levantarse del suelo, su gesto se volvió totalmente serio.

Anduvo hacia él con pasos largos y se arrodilló a su lado, preocupada.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Puso una mano sobre una de sus rodillas al ver que se apretaba con fuerza el tobillo herido – No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

- No, tú no – el Maestro arqueó las cejas y volvió a suspirar – No estoy en mi mejor momento…

La mujer le miró con sus intensos ojos verdes y dorados y el ceño se dibujó sobre ellos al momento.

- ¿Quieres decirme que estás herido y aún así has luchado contra mí? – no era una pregunta que necesitara respuesta, y Tahl tampoco la esperaba - ¡…Jinn! ¡Además me lo has ocultado! ¿Así es como te dejas ayudar?

El gesto de Qui-Gon lo decía todo.

- ¿Lo siento?

- Eso no arregla nada – continuó muy seria – Esto tiene que terminar. Entiendo que te frustres con el Consejo porque no es ninguna novedad en ti, y entiendo que te sientas mal, pero de ninguna forma comprendo éste afán destructivo. La Maestra Jocasta me ha dicho que han estado hablando de ti en el Consejo varias veces, sobre tus misiones y tu sin parar. ¡Y las malas lenguas de alguien dicen que esperas que te maten en una misión!

- Pero eso no es cierto – protestó débilmente, ganándose una mirada muy reprochadora – Acepto lo referente a mis misiones pero no quiero matarme, Tahl. De verdad.

- Pues el que lucharas contra mí estando herido no me da mucha confianza. No me extrañaría ver que tienes algún hueso partido… - Como para demostrar sus palabras, Tahl agarró su gi de pronto y se lo abrió sin ningún tipo de miramientos… quedándose helada al ver el morado que le cruzaba el pecho a lo ancho. Le miró aún con la boca abierta, y él suspiró apartando sus manos y colocando su ropa. Cierto que era su mejor amiga y que tenían confianza para muchas cosas, pero no delante de al menos siete Maestros y casi catorce aprendices que podían pensar cualquier cosa.

Y por lo que la mujer había dicho, suficientes rumores había corriendo sobre él ya como para añadir alguno más.

- ¿Todo va bien, Maestros? – Preguntó uno de los Caballeros con gesto afable dando un par de pasos adelante.

- Me temo que no estoy en condiciones de seguir mi combate con la Maestra Tahl – Le contestó Qui-Gon volviéndose hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa – No os preocupéis, ella me llevará a los Sanadores.

- Vaya si te voy a llevar – murmuró ella agitando la cabeza – Inconsciente.

En la enfermería, Qui-Gon sabía que el Maestro Sanador Klen'var Gloss no iba a estar muy contento al saber que había ido a ver antes al Consejo que a él, pero desde que era Padawan había odiado tener que pasar su tiempo allí, y de mayor no había cambiado nada su disgusto.

Hacía todo lo posible por ir sólo de visita, siendo tras la batalla contra Xanatos la última vez que tuvo que dormir allí. Ese pensamiento le hizo, inconscientemente, tocar el puente de su nariz partida por el muchacho.

_Espero que no intente retenerme aquí... No pienso quedarme por la noche diga lo que diga._

- Discúlpame la tardanza, Qui-Gon, menos mal que sigues aquí… – Klen'var entró sonriendo en la habitación donde le esperaba el Maestro más joven. Vestía las típicas ropas Jedi pero con las mangas estrechas para facilitarse el trabajo, y el pelo largo y blanco recogido en una coleta baja. Era un zabrak, pero había perdido varios de los cuernos de su cráneo en alguna batalla mucho tiempo atrás, cuando era Padawan.

- Disculpado. Estando hablando con la Maestra Tahl y el Maestro Yoda delante de mi puerta no podía escaparme de todos modos… - Hizo un gesto derrotado. Siendo Padawan, e incluso alguna vez como Caballero, se había escabullido de la enfermería aprovechando una distracción del Maestro Sanador, pero un par de Maestros tan tenaces frente a su puerta era virtualmente imposible.

Tahl le había llevado hasta allí, sí, pero también había ido a buscar al Maestro Yoda porque, según le había dicho ella, él sería uno de los pocos que pudiera meter algo de sentido común en su cabeza dura.

Contuvo un suspiro. Tenía la impresión de que iba a mantener una larga charla con el Maestro verde…

- Imagino que sabes que tengo órdenes de tenerte vigilado de cerca – Arqueó las cejas y se le acercó para ayudarle a quitarse la ropa. Frunció el ceño inmediatamente al ver las contusiones en su torso y espalda.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasó por encima? ¿Una fragata corelliana?

- Eso al menos sería menos vergonzoso… - murmuró Jinn torciendo el gesto – Una viga de duracero en una grúa descontrolada me empotró contra una pared.

- ¿Por qué no recibiste atención médica… adecuada? – Le preguntó rozándole mientras buscaba en la Fuerza por si había fracturas.

- Estaba a medio camino de Coruscant, y en una nave pirata. No había mucho donde elegir, tampoco… - Qui-Gon se estremeció cuando el Sanador puso dos dedos sobre un punto especialmente sensible. Al momento se refugió en la Fuerza para apartar el dolor de su mente.

- La Fuerza te ha cuidado bien, por lo que me dices. Sólo tienes una fisura, pero haré algo con esas contusiones, aunque antes… - Gloss se marchó unos segundos y volvió a con una jeringuilla.

El Maestro castaño se encogió levemente. Esa era una de las cosas por las que odiaba ir a los Sanadores, siempre encontraban una excusa para pincharle…aunque ciertamente eso era mejor que los tanques de bacta.

- ¿Qué pretendes con eso?

- Que no te duela mientras intento arreglar el desastre que has conseguido utilizando tu Ataru sin estar preparado – le regañó – Y si intentas asegurarme que no es necesario te invitaré a pasear por la habitación para que me lo demuestres.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste ser Maestro Sanador siendo tan cruel con tus pacientes? – Le preguntó Qui-Gon haciendo un mohín.

- Imagino que porque mi Maestro estaba cansado de mis crueldades y quiso librarse de mí - Klen'var sonrió claramente sin ofenderse, y pinchó al Caballero justo por encima de donde terminaba la bota.

- Entiendo que el clavarme la aguja por encima del pantalón con esa fuerza es parte de mi castigo…

- ¿Hubieras preferido que te quitara la bota antes de pincharte? – Con un brillo de malicia en los ojos marrones soltó el cierre que estaba casi a la altura de la rodilla, haciéndole dar un respingo al moverle ligeramente la articulación.

- Creo que no… - Agarrándose con fuerza el tobillo, Qui-Gon se esforzó por sonreír aunque sólo fuera por demostrarle al otro Maestro que estaba bromeando a pesar de su tono mordaz.

- Crees bien, Maestro – el zabrak no perdió su sonrisa suave y continuó atendiendo al herido, obligándole a erguirse completamente para tratar las contusiones y dar tiempo al sedante. El Caballero se quejó suavemente, pero no se movió - Necesito que aguantes así un poco. Concéntrate en la Fuerza, yo te ayudaré - Qui-Gon asintió suavemente, los ojos cerrados bajo el ceño un poco fruncido. Klen'var era luminoso y cálido en la Fuerza, y su firma era tranquila y relajante, irradiaba seguridad.

Con su ayuda poco a poco entró en trance, pero le sucedió lo mismo que en la mayoría de las ocasiones que había tratado de meditar; imágenes de sucesos a los que aún no se había podido enfrentar cruzaron su mente, disolviendo su paz en turbulentos sentimientos.

Cuando vio a Xanatos marcarse el rostro con el anillo de su padre difunto, el Maestro abrió los ojos de golpe, tragando saliva. El estómago le había dado un vuelco.

Era obvio que necesitaba más ayuda de Tahl…

- ¡Ow! – Se quejó al momento. Gloss estaba apretando unos vendajes sobre varios parches de bacta.

El Sanador arqueó las cejas canosas.

- Se supone que te ayudo en el trance para no hacerte daño…

- No te preocupes, no me harás daño… sólo me has tomado desprevenido – Esto lo dijo totalmente serio a pesar de lo improbable que era, y el zabrak casi frunció el ceño. El que Jinn se cerrara totalmente a algo sólo significaba problemas, como el Sanador bien sabía después de tantos años a su lado.

- ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? – le preguntó aún a sabiendas de su respuesta – Sabes que guardo las confesiones de mis pacientes como secreto profesional…

- Gracias, pero mi vida últimamente no tiene nada interesante que compartir – Suspiró, y sus hombros se hundieron antes de darse cuenta de que tenía que mantenerse bien erguido.

_Echa de menos tener a alguien consigo..._, pensó Klen'var apretando uno de sus hombros, compasivo, _igual que cuando Dooku se cerró a él. Y ese dolor sólo se alivió cuando Xanatos empezó su aprendizaje. Me temo que tendremos al Maestro Jinn taciturno durante un buen tiempo si alguien no le obliga a salirse de esa concha suya..._

- Puedo forzarte un trance curativo, si quieres – Le ofreció, peor Qui-Gon agitó la cabeza.

- Nada de trances.

_Nada de recuerdos, más bien_, pensó tristemente.

- Si no pones un poco de tu parte acabaré sedándote y dejándote en una de esas camas que tanto aprecias – Le dijo con un poco de retintín casi poniéndose en jarras, puesto que incluso la paciencia del más santo tiene un límite… pero a menudo el Maestro Jinn era conocido por su tozudez.

- Prometo no quejarme. Además ya me está doliendo menos la pierna. Por favor, continúa….

Al final, el Sanador le había obligado a estar unas horas allí por si surgía algún problema con la pierna que le había inmovilizado hasta casi la rodilla. Al Jedi castaño le parecía que era exagerado pensar en que pudiera haber complicaciones con algo tan nimio, pero se mordió la lengua antes de decir nada.

_Últimamente tengo que mordérmela demasiado a menudo_, pensó mirando al techo blanco con un suspiro,_ apenas me reconozco…_ Su mente estuvo divagando sobre ese tema hasta que escuchó un repicar que conocía de sobra.

El Maestro Yoda llegó con su lento caminar apoyado en su bastón de gimer, y con unos cuantos esfuerzos subió al borde de la cama donde estaba estirado el Caballero.

- Poco centrado en tu pensamientos estabas si oírme pudiste – Le gruñó dándole suavemente con el bastón en una rodilla. Su gesto seguía arrugado a pesar de la pequeña sonrisa que le ofreció Qui-Gon a modo de disculpa.

- Bueno esto para ti no es. Encontrar tu centro, debes. Fallarnos no temas, un gran Jedi tú eres - le reprendió agitando una de sus pequeñas manos – Demostrarle nada al Consejo tienes, Qui-Gon Jinn.

El Maestro Yoda siempre iba directo al grano, siempre hurgando en las heridas profundas y echando sal.

- No intento demostraros nada, Maestro – Suspiró, los ojos tristes perdidos en la pared del fondo de la sala.

- ¿A ti es, entonces? De que el chico marchara, toda tu culpa no es. Su camino marcado estaba.

Los hombros del Caballero se hundieron por sus palabras, y escapó de él un suspiro derrotado que hablaba más que mil palabras. Todo el mundo le decía lo mismo, pero el fracaso pesaba sobre sus hombros como una losa de duracero. Estaba seguro de que las cosas hubieran sido de otro modo si no se hubiera cegado ante los fallos de su aprendiz… La cruel demostración de no ser lo suficientemente bueno había sido una forma muy dura de aprender humildad.

- Solución no es de lo problemas correr. Encararlos con la Fuerza, debes. Si olvidado esto has, Padawan de otro Maestro te nombraré.

- No estoy huyendo de nada – se defendió, pero incluso a sus oídos las palabras no resultaban convincentes – No me siento cómodo aquí, eso es todo. Aún no.

- Los apegos dejar pasar debes – la voz de Yoda se suavizó - Sólo así curará – Le dijo dando unos golpecitos con el bastón sobre su corazón.

- Sí, Maestro – murmuró bajando la cabeza – Sólo pido al Consejo que me dejéis pasar un tiempo lejos del Templo.

- Huyendo estás, si eso quieres… Miedo siento en ti. Propio de un Maestro, eso no es.

Qui-Gon se pasó una mano por el rostro. Siempre le había resultado difícil esconderle las cosas al pequeño troll verde… máxime cuando sus emociones estaban tan en la superficie como entonces.

- Lo siento, Maestro.

- Sentirlo no debes, luchar contra él, sí. Si el pequeño Yoda miedo no tiene ¿A qué teme alguien tan grande como tú, uhmm?

El hombre tardó en contestar, pues estaba buscando en su interior. Reservado como siempre había sido, le costaba enormemente expresar lo que le sucedía.

- Le enseñé lo mejor que supe, creyendo en mis palabras y en mis Maestros, en la verdad que sentía en ellas… pero el Código no fue suficiente para Xanatos… y ahora las enseñanzas me suenan vacías. Me siento perdido. Siempre he tenido ciertas reservas… ¿Y si el Código tampoco es bastante para mí?

- Empeñado estás en el camino de tu Maestro seguir. Escucharte es como a él escuchar. – Yoda agitó la cabeza y suspiró – Reservas, todos tenemos, diferencias de opinión. Diversidad en los Jedi hay, y bueno eso es. Para todos, el camino del Jedi no es. Algunos lo abandonan tras mucho tiempo, como sabes, otros consumidos por el Lado Oscuro son. Tu camino ante tus pies está pero verlo no puedes. Perdido no estás, cegado por tus sentimientos y tu tozudez, sí.

- No me siento capaz de enseñar a nadie… ¿Cómo puedo ser Maestro, incluso Caballero, si no estoy seguro de nuestros valores?

- ¿Seguro no estás? ¿Por qué a tus últimas misiones fuiste, entonces?

- Por no estar en el Templo – Respondió rápidamente. Las orejas de Yoda se agitaron levemente.

- ¿Por no estar con tu familia, a ella sirves? Lejos podrías haberte retirado, pero a ver al Consejo volvías vez tras otra.

- Hubiera sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad – Giró los ojos al techo.

- Hablando como Dooku, de nuevo estás. Enfrentado al Consejo, siempre por defecto en todas las decisiones, hablando incluso sin saber.

Qui-Gon hizo un esfuerzo por controlar su creciente genio.

- Maestro Yoda…He estado intentando estar fuera del Templo de la forma más… legal posible, y aún así me has reprendido por ello. Te acabo de pedir que me dejéis pasar tiempo fuera del Templo ¡y me has llamado cobarde!

- El permiso del Consejo no tienes porque bueno para ti no creemos que sea. Rendirse a las dificultades, el camino de un Jedi no es. ¿Olvidado también esto has?

- No lo he --

- Y a la enfermería antes de al Consejo debiste ir, y desde luego, nada de combates debiste tener – le cortó el pequeño verde con un agitar de su mano - Tus heridas descuidas. Más como niño que como Maestro actuando estás.

- Sólo estoy dolorido, nada serio, Maestro – Protestó el castaño temiéndose que le fueran a dejar en aquel lugar odiado. Yoda arrugó el ceño y señaló a su pierna inmovilizada.

- Suerte tienes que a tu edad, fregar suelos recomendable no sea. Tareas como a los críos aunque quiera mandarte no puedo, porque como los adultos aprender debes. Con el Maestro Sifo-Dyas sobre tu comportamiento meditarás, y cuándo estás listo para misiones, él decidirá.

- Sí, Maestro – Bajó la cabeza sin atreverse a decir nada sobre su asignación con Sifo-Dyas. El Maestro Yoda nunca le había reprendido tanto, y bien sabía él que razón había en lo que le estaba diciendo… y que sin duda de haber sido Padawan tendría en esos momentos un cubo y una fregona entre las manos para ayudarle a meditar sobre su falta de juicio.

- Y con Yoda, por las noches entre las Fuentes pasearás hasta que juicio en tu dura cabeza introducir logre – Gruñó frunciendo un poco el gesto.

- Gracias… - Le dijo con un suspiro.

- Tras el Torneo de mañana, agradecérmelo podrás – La expresión seria del Maestro verde no cambió un ápice al ver al otro más joven torcer el gesto contrariado, y le dio un golpe en una de sus rodillas con su bastón.

- Si no he dicho nada… - Se quejó frotándose el golpe. Yoda había tomado con él la misma costumbre que tenía de golpear al Maestro Dooku siempre que quería hacerse escuchar u obedecer sin replicar, y eso sólo lo hacía con los que él llamaba "casos perdidos".

- A punto estabas - gruñó agitando una mano - Tras el Torneo, en sus aposentos Yoda te esperará. Descansar ahora debes, Maestro Jinn.

El resto del día desde que saliera de los Sanadores hasta la mañana siguiente lo pasó Qui-Gon en su habitación sin ver a nadie. Al despuntar el alba apenas había dormido, pensando como había estado durante horas en los regaños que le había hecho el Maestro Yoda, e incluso meditando.

Como le pasara con Klen'var, acabó saliendo del trance con sobresalto, pero había logrado dominar su amargura… aunque a costa de sumirse en una triste apatía.

Sabía que había dado el segundo paso en su cuesta arriba, y hubiera querido compartir sus pensamientos, pero Tahl seguía fuera y no sabía cuándo vendría. El resto de sus amigos no eran opción; no tenía ganas de ver a nadie más.

Al acercarse la hora del Torneo salió el Maestro Jinn de sus habitaciones ayudándose de las muletas que le había prestado el Sanador. Con su parte más rebelde aplacada sólo quedaban frías cenizas en lugar de su genio así que, en vez de perderse por el Templo o incluso por Coruscant para desafiar al Consejo, iba caminando con paso lento hacia su destino.

Anduvo por la zona por la que los Iniciados más pequeños correteaban jugando y aprendiendo de la Fuerza con sus cuidadores. Había muchas salas y varios Maestros, pero muchas veces los niños correteaban por los pasillos libres y entretenidos, felices.

Ciertamente aquél camino era el más largo para llegar a la sala de entrenamiento más grande, pero no tenía prisa. Ninguna prisa.

Dooku siempre le había dicho que un Jedi tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, aunque no le gustara… y podía jurar que sólo el Código le estaba haciendo andar.

_Supongo que no estoy tan perdido, entonces... _ pensó sentándose en el poyete de un gran ventanal al sentirse cansado, _Acabará resultando que el Maestro Yoda tenía más razón de la que yo le daba en un principio. Aunque es cierto que últimamente mis razonamientos no son precisamente acertados..._

Alguno de los niños se le quedó mirando, tan pequeños ellos y tan grande el Maestro, pero continuaban corriendo felices tras un saludo o una risa, tranquilos y despreocupados.

_El Maestro Dooku no podría venir por aquí. Se echarían todos a llorar nada más verle... _Pensó con el asomo de sonrisa que dan los buenos recuerdos, pero pronto agitó la cabeza. Lo que menos necesitaba era entristecerse por otra relación fracasada, pero su Maestro estaba en el Templo y cuando la Fuerza traía ecos de él no podía evitar recordar otros tiempos.

_¿Es tan celosa la Fuerza conmigo que no soporta que tenga a alguien cercano a mi corazón? Debería mandarme entonces a un planeta desierto..._

Volvió a suspirar suavemente y se echó hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda en el cristal, estirándose con cuidado para no hacerse daño.

Más le valdría levantarse e irse, o no llegaría a tiempo al Torneo. Sabía que varios Maestros del Consejo estarían allí y si no le veían… Bueno. Tendría el largo y exasperante altercado en la Cámara del Consejo que había intentado evitar levantándose de la cama aquella mañana.

No hizo más que ponerse en pie de nuevo cuando una de las criaturitas se estrelló contra el suelo cerca de él y se echó a llorar suavemente. Era una nena preciosa con el pelo dorado brillante y la piel del tono de Tahl, y se frotaba la frente donde se había golpeado con las baldosas. No tendría más de dos años.

Al sentir que el adulto la miraba, estiró los bracitos hacia él, y Qui-Gon la recogió del suelo y volvió cojeando hasta el poyete de la ventana, las muletas sujetas en una mano. Estiró la pierna mala al sentarse y en la otra puso a la niña, acariciando suavemente su cabello. Era deliciosamente suave.

- No llores pequeña – le dijo suavemente, secando su carita con uno de sus dedos antes de tocar suavemente el golpe. Era pequeña, muy pequeña en comparación con él, y eso le hacía querer ayudarla aún más. Ella se apretó contra su mano y agarró su brazo con sus manitas, buscando su consuelo.

De forma inconsciente el Maestro la buscó en la Fuerza y mandó hacia ella la calma y la calidez propias de él, y al hacerlo volvió a sentir la soledad de no tener con quien compartir ni siquiera un mínimo toque con la Fuerza.

Destruida la barrera de su enfado, los recuerdos se agolparon en su pecho hasta incomodarle al tragar, pero consiguió devolverle a la niña la sonrisa que le ofrecía sin apartar su mente de ella como había hecho con Tahl.

- Ya no duele – Dijo ella seria, los ojos marrones muy grandes y almendrados. Soltó el brazo del Maestro para dejarle que lo bajara, y se le quedó mirando unos momentos antes de casi gatear por su pierna hasta acercarse más a él. Entonces agarró su túnica.

- ¿Qué haces, pequeña? – Le preguntó en voz baja, inseguro de cómo sonaría su voz.

- Duele – dijo torciendo el gesto, y cuando Qui-Gon se dio cuenta de que tenía la manita sobre su corazón ella le estaba abrazando.

El nudo en su garganta hizo que le escocieran los ojos mientras la apretaba contra sí, casi haciéndola desaparecer entre sus brazos y amplias mangas.

Quiso decir algo, pero tardó unos minutos en poder articular palabra.

- Eres preciosa. Y muy lista – murmuró intentando sonreír. Ella siguió pegada a él aún después que el Maestro la soltara. La empatía latente en la iniciada le decía que algo iba mal, pero era demasiado pequeña para entender nada.

- ¡Li! – Llamó uno de los Maestros que cuidaban de los pequeños asomándose a una puerta - ¿Por qué estás molestando al Maestro… Jinn? Ven aquí ahora mismo.

La pequeña Li miró a su cuidador y luego a Qui-Gon con expresión indecisa, pero cuando la bajaron al suelo supo que era tiempo de volver a su clase.

- No la riñas. No me estaba molestando… Todo lo contrario – Le dijo el Maestro castaño al que aún estaba en la puerta al ver que tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Es cierto – dijo Tahl. Ambos hombres se volvieron hacia la voz. La Dama estaba apoyada contra una columna y había pasado desapercibida para ambos – La pequeña no hacía nada malo.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… - El cuidador miró al techo unos momentos y entró en su clase pensando por qué un par de Caballeros se preocupaban siquiera por una nimiedad así.

- ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí? – Le preguntó Qui-Gon a su amiga.

- Hace el tiempo suficiente como para no haber mentido – la sonrisa de la mujer era cálida, y la hacía aún más hermosa. Se acercó con su paso gatuno y silencioso y se quedó en cuclillas frente a las piernas del hombre - Casi, casi, te iba siguiendo. Pensé que te gustaría tener compañía en el Torneo, así que hice todos mis recados anoche para poder volver pronto.

- Gracias – le dijo, sincero – La verdad es que me encantará tenerte conmigo.

- No hay por qué – puso una mano sobre su rodilla estirada - ¿Cómo estás hoy?

Qui-Gon no respondió, y Tahl alzó las cejas, frotando su pierna. Era muy propio de él no decir nada cuando no estaba bien, y su disgusto era obvio después de haberle visto con la pequeña.

Odiaba verle así, con los hombros sobre los que podía cargar el mundo hundidos…

- Date tiempo. Las Repúblicas Galácticas no se construyen en dos días… - Le dijo suavemente. Intentó llegar a él por la Fuerza, pero sus escudos estaban bien levantados, así que probó otra táctica.

Se alzó y fue a sentarse sobre la misma pierna en la que había estado Li. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y atrajo su cabeza contra sí, escondiéndole del mundo en su pecho.

Los Jedi no eran conocidos por sus muestras de afecto ya que el Código prohibía el apego, pero a Tahl le importaba más su amigo que las reglas que pudiera quebrantar.

- Todo irá bien, Qui – le dijo enredando una de sus manos en su pelo castaño – El Maestro Yoda te ayudará, ya lo verás.

- ¿Has hablado con él? – Le preguntó en un murmullo.

- Él conmigo, nada más llegar. Quiere que meditemos juntos sobre Xanatos. ¿Estarás dispuesto?

- Voy a pasarme los días meditando con medio Templo… - Dijo con un suspiro.

- Será bueno para ti. Además, cuando tú y yo terminemos podemos practicar con el sable… siempre y cuando estés bien. No tiene ninguna emoción vencerte en el primer asalto – Tahl sonrió suavemente y acarició su pelo, apretándole contra sí.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que terminó por romper el Jedi.

- Gracias por llevarme con Klen'var ayer… y perdóname por tener que escuchar esos rumores. Me comportaré a partir de ahora. – Le dijo realmente agradecido de que no se deshiciera en reproches como sabía que le encantaba hacer cuando tenía razón en algo.

La Dama se echó a reír al sentir su alivio.

- Si te comportas, Qui-Gon, dejarás de ser tú. Con que te cuides es suficiente. ¿Cómo tienes hoy la pierna? – Preguntó señalando a las muletas que había dejado en el poyete.

- Se queja cuando apoyo algo de peso.

- Deberías tenerla en alto.

- Debería.

- ¿Qué te parece si terminamos de una vez con ese Torneo y luego te hago un gran desayuno? Mientras descansas te puedo enseñar las holoimágenes de Tunkan V que nunca tenemos tiempo de ver. Y cuando sea más tarde, si te apetece podemos ver esos trucos de piloto que tampoco tienes nunca tiempo de enseñarme – La mujer le soltó y se echó hacia atrás para poder mirar a sus ojos. Sus proposiciones eran totalmente banales, pero el Jedi necesitaba distraerse con algo…. Sólo esperaba que se tomara bien su intento.

Cuando le vio sonreír suavemente ella lo hizo radiante.

Era una buena señal.

- Me parece un plan estupendo – asintió dándose cuenta de la buena fe de su amiga - Vayamos al Torneo y esperemos que no tarde en terminar. No he comido desde el almuerzo de ayer…

- No intentes darle la razón a los rumores entre los jóvenes que dicen que sobrevives del aire cuando todos los adultos sabemos la cruda realidad - le empujó en el hombro, maligna, antes de levantase y tenderle una mano – Anda, vámonos. El Maestro Yoda se enfadará si no te ve en el Torneo…

- Sí… Lo único que me falta es que me de en las rodillas con su bastón - Qui-Gon rió entre dientes y aceptó su ayuda. Tahl siempre sabía cómo animarle…


End file.
